Seaweed has historically been sought after for beneficial properties for the skin. Maintaining these properties in a suspended state is a difficult matter. Additionally, the smell and feel of the seaweed have generally been a deterrent to wider market acceptance. Recovery of beneficial properties in an economical way has been difficult. Further, efficient recovery of beneficial properties generally involves the use of materials that may be considered undesirable for skin and hair care. Current treatments leave room for improvement with regard to producing long term benefits in a variety of skin and hair types.
In addition, many combinations of treatments for the hair and skin, both chemically and naturally formulated, are in use today. Of the treatments for hair one known factor that affects the quality of the end user product is protein, which is believed to bond to the hair shaft. Such protein may be derived from various sources (e.g., silk protein) and may have varying levels of efficacy depending on the source, extraction or processing methodology, interactive quality and quantity used alone or with other products. Fish milt is a high content protein source and also comprises essential fatty acids. Proteins are also important to the skin supporting collagen production. Methods and compositions for collagen use and production in the skin have long been sought in cosmetic and skin and hair care communities.
Accordingly, there has gone unmet a need for compositions and methods from seaweed that provide superior beneficial properties for the skin and hair, and for sources of protein that likewise provide superior benefits for the skin and hair. The present invention provides these and other related advantages.